1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of collapsible furniture in general, and in particular to an adjustable desk and reinforced chair apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,514,418; 2,197,302; 3,427,069; and 4,289,350, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collapsible furniture devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and compact arrangement for a collapsible desk and chair apparatus wherein the apparatus occupies the minimum possible storage space while not in use and which is very easy to deploy in its operative mode, while also providing a very stable platform surface for both the table and chair members.
As users of the existing prior art constructions are all to painfully aware, the currently available collapsible desk and chair arrangements are difficult to assemble, require too much storage space when not in use, and are difficult to transport from one location to another.
Educators in a limited space multi-use classroom environment and parents with pre-schoolers have long realized the benefits of having a well constructed collapsible desk and reinforced chair apparatus that could be employed by adults, as well as children for work, play, eating, studying, etc.
In addition, target shooters are always looking for collapsible shooting benches having a stable support for their firearms and accessories while also providing a comfortable seating arrangement.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved collapsible desk and reinforced chair apparatus that is simple to use, compact during storage, adapted for a variety of functional purposes, and provides extremely stable work and torso supporting surfaces for the user, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.